Until the Last One Dies
by Techno Skittles
Summary: He promised to love her until the last rose died. . . .


You're walking down an apartment complex walkway, the dim overhead lights giving off weak light. Your destination is a single room in which someone who you thought you knew lives in. In your hand is a single faux rose, something you once treasured. It had a special place in your room where you could always see it, especially when you needed a little reassuring. But not anymore. Now all it did was bring pain and sadness. It had since you found out about the lies.

It was fine, though. You intended to take care of it. You intended to take care of all of it, all at once. You were going to fix your life and possibly ruin his. Everything was going to be all right in a matter of minutes.

You reach the door with the number three hundred sixty-seven on it and take a preparing breath. You finger the fake rose and breach the lock with your "dark magic" as some people call it. They only say that though because they don't understand. Someone told you that once. Someone you wish to remain nameless.

Without hesitation you throw open the apartment door to reveal a small, one room apartment. To the right is the bed and laying on the bed is exactly what you expected, but hoped not to see.

There lay your boyfriend – EX-boyfriend – without a shirt on and a blonde girl on top of him. A blonde girl you and your friends all once trusted, before the betrayal. Terra and Beast Boy, right before your eyes, were making out.

You stand there, fingering the rose again thinking back to when he gave it to you. You two had just come back from a date and you were standing outside of your room. He smiled at you and you felt loved and special. No one ever made you feel that way and you're glad it was him. He whispers in your ear to stay where you are and then runs off. You stand there, confused and curious. You mainly worry he won't come back, but you see him step around the corner, a wide grin on his face. You're instantly relieved before you feel curiosity nudging you once more. His hands are behind his back, holding something unseen.

Without a word, he pulls out a beautiful banquet of roses. There's twelve of them and they're all arranged nicely. Your eyes brighten at the romantic gesture and you gently take the roses from his hands. He's still smiling and you smile back at him before taking a moment to sniff the banquet.

"I'll love you until the last rose dies," he told you. A dreaded feeling creeps into your stomach, weighing it down. You think about how this was all too good to be true, that it had a time limit the whole time. That is, until he reaches in the middle of the arrangement and picks out the fake rose. You smile again and you kiss his cheek out of gratitude. You chuckle as a blush appears on his green face and take back the fake rose and running into your room. You place it in a glass vase and watch as over time, each flower wilts and dies, all except for one.

Staring at the rose, you think he's going to love you forever. That he would never hurt you. That he would always be there.

But you were wrong.

He sees you in the doorway and pushes Terra off in panic. His eyes are wide with surprise and resentment. He knows he's busted and he quickly stands up to cover it.

"Raven! I swear it was nothing!" he tries to explain. You shake your head at him. You won't fall for it. You've learned from the last time, you know better now. You've grown.

You take the rose in the vase and place it on the nightstand next to the bed. Beast Boy and Terra stare at you, both panicked and disheveled.

You turn to face your once lover and smiled. "You said until the last rose died." His face falls as he truly realizes his fault, but you keep smiling. Without taking your eyes off of him, you reach into your jeans pocket and pull out a small lighter. His and Terra's eyes widen and you shake the lighter in front of him. "You said until the last rose died," you repeat before turning back to the rose that was supposed to symbolize your relationship with him. You flip open the top and turn on the lighter. You bring the flame down on the rose and it catches on fire.

You turn back to Beast Boy, smile gone from your face. "Until the last rose dies. Hope you got your wish." You push past him, leaving the new couple to stare in disbelief at the burning rose. You run out of the room, a smile gracing your face once again. You laugh and you feel like a lunatic. You run into the parking lot before you stop, gasping for breath. After you have, you laugh some more. You don't know why, but you don't really care. It feels good to laugh. It's a major release from all the pent up anger. You keep laughing, happy at the light feeling it gives you.

And right then, you know that you can move on. You know you can lead a happy life and you can do it without him.

All because the last rose died.

* * *

**I don't know how I got this idea. It was extremely random. I was riding it a car and the whole rose burning scene just popped into my head. Sorry for the shortness, by the way. Anyways, please tell me what you think. I'm still pretty unsure about this idea. **

**Also, don't be hard on me. This is my first time doing second person. I was experimenting. It's not that hard once you get started. But I still had to work on it. It's a little harder than third person and way harder than first person.**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
